Meetings
by mariahspuffy
Summary: BTVSATS XOver kind of. Dawn, age 21, is a junior at UCLA. Connor, age 22, is a senior. Dawn, of course, doesn't know Connor's father, and Connor doesn't know about Dawn's sister. hmmm....CONNOR NEVER FORGOT seasons 34.....CHAPTER 15 UP FINALLY!
1. Moring Coffee

  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story, so don't sue!  
  
A/N: Okay, you guys really have to bear with me. I've never been to LA (crazy), so I really don't know much about it, or UCLA. So, let's just pretend this story is an alternate universe (which it is, so no actual pretending involved).  
  
  
  
Ch.1-Morning Coffee "Will that be all. ma'am?" the waitress asked from behind the Starbucks Counter.  
"Yes, thank you." Dawn answered, barely keeping her eyes open.  
She had been up all night writing a story for college on a family event. It was harder than it sounded, especially when an average evening at the Summer household included staking a few bloodsuckers, and if she was good, maybe they could get ice-cream on the way home.  
The 21 year-old brunette ran through the UCLA campus in the pouring rain, coffee in hand. She arrived to class late...again. Prof. Moilan ushered her to her seat in class, with that same annoyed expression plastered on his face.  
  
"So sorry professor, it was raining and the-"Dawn started.  
  
But he cut her off an gave her an impatient gesture, which clearly said ' why are you taking up all of this air when I could be teaching creative writing? '  
  
Dawn blushed slightly and took her seat in the class.  
  
**************************  
  
After class, Dawn met up with Janice ( who everyone thought would never make it to high school graduation, let alone have a steady job as a photographer ) to have some lunch.  
  
"So, how was your fun-filled morning of classes?" Janice inquired, raising eyebrow.  
  
"Usual. Mr. Moilan eying me as if I'd killed his mother."  
  
"Okay, One: That is really sad, and Two: More talk about me!"  
  
"Oh? And what happened with you to get you in such a happy mood?" Dawn asked her best friend.  
  
"Well, since you asked, guess you wants ME to photograph her!?" Janice squealed happily.  
  
"Who?" Dawn laughed at Janice's giddiness.  
  
"CARLIE VINES!" Janice shrieked.  
  
"Wait. Who?" Dawn asked confused.  
  
"Carlie Vines! You know, from all those Lifetime Movies!"  
  
"Sorry, I have no idea who that is Jan, Oh wait! Was she the girl with syphilis?"  
  
"Hey! Don't ruin my glory! She could be my link to Hollywood!"  
  
"Okay, Jan." Dawn giggled.  
  
*************************  
  
Later, after lunch, Dawn had to go to her next class. It was a new one, so as usual she arrived tens minutes early to get acquainted with the professor.  
When she reached her Psychology classroom, she found the perfect seat, and waited. And wait. And wait.  
It was 70 minutes later when she realized she was in the wrong classroom.  
  
"oh shit! 60 minutes late! An hour late!!!" she yelled at herself as she ran across campus.  
  
When she got to the door, she took a deep breath, and reached for the knob, but it was swung open before she got to it. The class filtered out, and a flushed brunette ran into the class.  
She ran up to the professor and started to speak. "Professor, I came to the wrong building and..." she explained her alibi as the teacher listened patiently.  
  
"Well, I completely understand dear, but," her voice became harsh, "I expect my students to be on time." Dawn was as red as a tomato.  
  
The professor beckoned a young man over. "Ah, Conner, since you were so wonderfully on time, would you be kind enough to lend Miss Summers your notes?"  
  
"Oh, sure professor." Conner reached into his bag, and handed them to Dawn.  
  
"Thanks." Dawn said, embarrassed, and started walking away, but was caught by an arm.  
  
It was that guy, what's his name? Conner, oh yea.  
  
"I had my paper with my notes"  
  
Dawn looked in the pile of papers and found his report. "Here." Dawn rushed, still red.  
  
"Thanks." Conner said. Winked, and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was it? Good, bad? Should I continue. I need reviews, good or bad. This is my first fic so I need all of the help I can get. And, I'm sorry it's not that long, but writing doesn't come as easy to me as it does to others. Sorry for some spelling errors! Okay, I re-wrote the chapter with as little spelling errors as possible, but, there still are others, I think.  
  
--Mariah-- 


	2. The Hazards of Sleeping In

Ch. 2- The Hazards of Sleeping In  
  
*Beep Beep Beep*  
  
8:30am  
  
Conner lazily slammed off his alarm clock and opened his eyes.  
  
'I've still got a half hour before class, ' He thought to himself and drifted back to sleep, suddenly, a knock on the door alerted him.  
He got up and walked over to his dorm room door. It was Wes.  
  
"Hello Conner."  
  
He nodded. "Wesley. What brings you around these parts?"  
  
"Demon"  
  
"Of course. Well, what part of 'I don't want to be in your little demon club anymore' didn't you understand."  
  
Wesley was growing mildly irritated. Every time he saw Conner lately, he was always brushed off, and was to leave him alone.  
  
"Very well, I'll leave, but you might be keen on knowing that a vampire nest was spotted around campus. Might want to take a look." Wesley turned and left.  
  
'Oooh. A vampire nest. Sca-aareee' Conner thought to himself as he rolled his eyes and got ready for class.'  
  
***********************  
  
As he walked through campus, carrying an umbrella in one hand, and a stake in the other, he decided to check out the vampire nest.  
He entered the dark, damp dormitory basement, and found the vamps playing cards on some milk crates.  
  
"Hey boys. Watcha up to? You frat boys? Chess club? Evil bloodsucking demons possibly?"  
  
They all looked up, startled. "What ya doin' here, boy?"  
  
Conner smirked to himself. "Well, just wanted to join the party. Is there gonna be beer?" **********************  
Conner walked back up to the main floor, having dusted the vamps. He looked down at his watch and sighed.  
  
1:30pm  
  
"Time for Psyche 101. Now *that's* hard.  
  
**********************  
Professor Daly ended the class by reminding the class of homework. "Read chapter 9 tonight, and I expect you all to have the full concept of it."  
  
As the class started to file out, Conner noticed a brown haired beauty run in, face flushed and out of breath. She started talking to Daly, and he noticed how cute it was how she talked with her hands.  
Then, he was called over by the Professor.  
  
"Ah, Conner, since you were so wonderfully on time, would you be kind enough to lend Miss Summers your notes?"  
  
"Oh, sure professor." Conner reached into his bag, and handed them to the girl.  
  
"Thanks." she said, bashfully.  
  
When Conner reached to get his report for biology, he realized that he must have left it with his psyche notes he gave to the cute brunette.  
  
"Here." The girl rushed.  
  
"Thanks." He winked at her and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Getting better? You tell me. R/R people! 


	3. Pairing Up

A/N: Hey! I just wanted to thank Pumpkinbelly and Eunoia! Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! Thanks also to my beta Abby! Love ya! Also, I have just been informed how weird it is that I spell 'yeah' like 'yea,' I'll try to work on that. (Abby, you're so picky!)  
  
Ch. 3-Pairing Up!!!  
  
Dawn got up an hour early the next day, as to not make the same mistake as the day before. The only class she had all day was TV Communications, so she could get some homework done, and maybe catch a movie that night.  
***~~~***~~~  
Conner groaned and rolled out of bed. Rubbing his tired eyes, he grabbed an old tee-shirt and some jeans. He then proceeded to pull on some shoes, pick up his messenger bag, and sleepwalk out the door.  
***~~~***~~~  
An hour later, Dawn was all set and ready for class.  
  
*****######*****  
  
Dawn walked confidently into TVC and saw who other than Conner sitting at a table. She had never noticed him in the class before, but she vaguely remembered him doing a very funny newscast parody when they were using the teleprompter. She thought this would be a good time to return his notes she had borrowed.  
  
"Uh, Conner! Hey! I um, thought you would want these back." She smiled, pulling the notes out of her bag.  
  
"Oh, thanks. Professor Daly isn't as bad as she seems, but major mood swings." He joked.  
Dawn laughed politely.  
  
"What did you say your name was?" Conner continued, making small talk.  
  
"I'm Dawn. Dawn Summers. You're Conner, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm Conner, uh, Sullivan." He answered. Sullivan was the name Angel had thought up for Conner's college application, seeing as he didn't remember his last name from centuries ago.  
  
Just then, the Professor walked in, and the room became silent.  
  
"Welcome again, class, I hope you all had a lovely first few weeks back here at UCLA." He said in a strong British accent. "I want to get the ball rolling once more and divide you into groups of four. 2 ladies, and 2 gentlemen. I will be deciding groups, of course, seeing how disgraceful your last presentations were. Honestly, you'd think by college you would be a little bit more mat-"He stopped talking and composed himself.  
"Anyway, you will be using all the things we've used before. It will be a soap opera, so I think this could be quite fun." He crinkled his eyes as he smiled.  
"So!" he clapped his hands together, "I will assign you alphabetically." ************************** Conner was paired up with Dawn, and two other people, Maggie and Melvin.  
"So. What do you think we should do? Death, Affair, what?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well, death is something we can all relate to." Conner put in.  
  
"Well yes," Dawn agreed, "But I think we would get better marks if we did an over-dramatic evil love affair sort of deal."  
  
"But I'm sure half the class will be doing that." Conner put in.  
  
"Well I'm sure all of the other groups think the same thing."  
  
And just like that they were in an argument. Each had good points, which made it so hard to decide.  
  
Melvin began, "I think-"but was cut off by Dawn.  
  
"Okay, how 'bout we just do both. Give it some actual substance."  
  
"Isn't that kind of like the opposite of a, like, soap opera?" Maggie asked.  
  
Conner laughed. "She has a point."  
  
"It doesn't matter. We'll do both, make it way dramatic, and it'll be a simple as that."  
  
"Class dismissed!" Professor Aston piped, and opened the door.  
  
"We should all meet for lunch sometime. To discuss this." Dawn offered.  
  
"Oooh! We should all go out for dinner tonight! Like a party with just the four of us." Maggie giggled.  
  
"I-I like parties." Melvin said softly.  
  
"Tonight? I don't think I can." Conner apologized. "I think I'm gonna be busy." He had gotten tipped off of a possible demon rampage tonight.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Dawn sighed, gathering her books. Giles had called her earlier, nagging her to still patrol for vamps, even though she was off the hellmouth.  
  
"Awwww. Come on, you guys! Don't be big ol' party poopers!!" Maggie whined.  
  
"Well..." Dawn thought. "I guess I could let my plans slide."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Conner said stiffly.  
  
"Hurray!!!!" Maggie cheered, giggling childishly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R/R as usual. 


	4. To Patrol or Not to Patrol

A/N: Okay, I'm trying to find a good way to get Dawn and Conner together. That's the hard part. Should they find out that they know about demons *before* they hook up, or not? If you have any suggestions, they are totally welcomed!!! (p.s. thx for ur reviews, the keep me writing!)  
  
Ch. 4- To Patrol or Not to Patrol  
  
"No, Giles, I get it! Protecting innocent people and yada yada yada....I am *so* taking this seriously! Oh come on! Just put Buffy on, 'kay?" Dawn sighed, exasperated at Giles's ongoing lecture about how she has to patrol each night.  
  
"Dawnie?" Buffy asked at the end of the receiver.  
  
"Hey Buffy! How's Seattle?"  
  
"Oh, same. Very rainy, but it smells nice." Buffy laughed, then continued, "Listen Dawn, I don't wanna go all Giles on you, but you really should go patrolling at least once a week."  
  
Dawn sighed deeply, "Doesn't anyone seem to remember that L.A. has its whole little gang of demon fighters? The name Angel ring any bells?"  
  
"I know Dawn, but just humor me. How hard is it to go slay like 3 vamps a week?" Buffy pleaded.  
  
"Fine, but I can't go tonight, I'm going out to dinner."  
  
Buffy's voice changed, "Like a date?" She still was a little uneasy about having her lil' sis dating, and Dawn could tell by her voice.  
  
Dawn suddenly visioned(A/N: is that a word?) Conner, but then came back to her senses. "Okay, Buffy, Firstly, I'm 21, and secondly, no. It's not a date, I'm going with my group for TV Communications."  
  
"Oh! Okay! In that case! Have fun, and do some patrolling soon, 'kay? Love you, Dawn! Gotta go!" Buffy hung up.  
  
'Well that was a quick exit.' Dawn thought to herself, and started to get dressed.  
  
45 MINUTES LATER  
  
Dawn was throwing clothes everywhere. She wanted to look perfect. She really didn't know why, but she felt the urge to impress Conner....and Melvin. Conner *and* Melvin. Both of them. Not just Conner. What could she say? She loved guys...yeah.  
  
*****######*****  
  
Conner opened the door, to find Angel waiting outside.  
  
"Hey, um, can I come it?"  
  
"Why not. But I have to go out soon, so make this quick."  
  
Angel started, "I got your message. You can't help with the demon hunt. Why?"  
  
"Going out to dinner. Sorry. I'm sure you and the others can handle it." Conner said hurriedly.  
  
"Look, Conner, you can't just not fight evil anymore."  
  
Conner then asked suddenly mad, "Why not? I don't have a calling, not looking for repentance, I don't need to."  
  
"Because for the rest of your life, you'll open the newspaper and see in big, black print, 'MYSTERIOUS MURDER, ALL BLOOD DRAINED.' Or when you walk down the street and see the yellow police tape spread over an area, you'll get a feeling in your stomach, wandering if it was what you thought. It really proves that ignorance is bliss." Angel hissed.  
  
Conner replied coolly, as he started to walk out the door, "You can handle it tonight dad. See you later. "Conner pushed Angel out and closed the door to grab his stuff.  
  
*****#####*****  
Dawn swung the door open and turned to go to dinner. She bumped right into a familiar face.  
  
"Angel?" Dawn asked.  
  
Angel, slightly taken aback, "Dawn? Hey, How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. Loaded up with schoolwork, but good." Dawn smiled.  
  
"Wow, you look great." Angel complimented.  
  
"Thanks. So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, well, demon stuff. You know."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I've gotta go, but we'll talk soon, alright?"  
  
"You got it." Angel replied as he walked down towards the stairs.  
  
******#####*****  
As Conner walked down the hall, he saw Dawn looking back and waving at someone, but he couldn't see who.  
  
"Hey Dawn!" He called out,  
  
Dawn swerved around, "Oh, hi Conner. I was just leaving. I didn't know you lived in this dorm, I haven't seen you much."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've been really busy. Plus my dad's driving me crazy. Glad you could move your schedule around for this."  
  
"You too." Dawn smiled brightly.  
  
Conner then noticed how nice she looked. Light make up, formal/casualwear, and looked all in all quite beautiful.  
Dawn saw him starring and inwardly smiled. 'He thinks I look nice. I can tell!'  
  
"So..." she stared, "Shall we go?"  
Conner came out of his trance. "Wha? Oh, yeah. And we're off!" He joked, as he linked arms with Dawn, and they walked out the hall. 


	5. Dinner and a Demon

Ch. 5- Dinner and a demon.  
  
Dawn and Conner found the restaurant fairly easily, and met with Melvin and Maggie in the front of the building. They walked in and waited to be seated.  
  
"So, I was just wondering, Maggie, how are we really going to get any work done here?"  
  
"Huh?" Maggie looked confused.  
  
Conner and Dawn shared a look of dismay, while Melvin stared at Maggie's breasts.  
  
******  
  
"Okay, let's at least get an idea in our head." Conner supposed.  
  
"Finally!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
As they munched over bread sticks, they thought up a melodramatic soap opera.  
  
When their meals came, they decided to break from schoolwork, saying that it was, as Maggie put it, "Too hard for dinner talk."  
  
Awkward Silence  
  
"So, what are you majoring in?" Dawn asked Melvin. She had never talk to him and felt bad for him.  
  
"Oh, theology, um, I-I want to study at Harvard or Oxford for graduate school. Maybe Notre Dame too."  
  
"Hey, I almost went there." Conner put in.  
  
"Really?" Dawn asked, "Why didn't you go?"  
  
"Well, actually, I don't know why. The only reason I can think of is that I wanted to piss my dad of real bad." He confessed. "I was only 18 and I was acting stupid. But, It's good here."  
  
Dawn smiled. 'He must have had hated his dad. Wonder who the jerk is.'  
  
"That is sooo sad!!!!!!!" Maggie exclaimed, playing with Conner's hair, and pouting. Conner didn't want to hurt her feelings, but it was quite uncomfortable.  
  
Dawn felt a tinge in her stomach. She just wanted to rip that girl's head off. "Anyways," Dawn said through clenched teeth, "we should start looking for good places to film the-"  
  
Maggie complained, "Oh Dawnie, lighten up will ya?"  
  
'How did she ever get into any college!?' Dawn looked at Maggie nuzzling Conner with flirtatious eyes, 'Oh yea, that's how.'  
  
Melvin could feel the tension and piped in, "Where are you all from?"  
  
"I'm from Newport (A/N: been watching too much The O.C., lol)" Maggie smiled.  
  
"LA," Conner said, putting Maggie's hand back in its rightful place.  
  
Relieved at the change of subject, Dawn told, "Born in LA, but grew up in Sunnydale."  
  
"Sunnydale? My dad's been there a lot. He has a history there."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Suddenly they heard a crash from the kitchen.  
  
"I'll go see what's going on." Conner reassured, looking at Maggie and  
Melvin's face.  
  
"Well, I'll go to." Dawn said.  
  
"No, I got it." Conner protested and left for inspection.  
  
'If he's not out in 5 minutes, I'm going in.' Dawn thought.  
  
******************  
  
Conner punched the Ivich demon over some pans, getting himself thrown  
onto the countertop.  
  
As he got up, and was ready to kill the demon, it burned in flame as  
he saw Dawn grab a hot fork from the stove.  
  
"Must've been some frat boys having some fun." Dawn falsely concluded.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Must've been."  
  
Ten minutes later the four left.  
  
"Conner?" Maggie asked.  
  
He sighed, "Yes Maggie?"  
  
"Do you think you could walk me home? It's so far away and so very  
dark out."  
  
Dawn tensed up, trying not to explode.  
  
Conner really didn't want to, but after the incident in the  
restaurant, better safe than sorry. "Alright. Where is it?"  
  
She pointed in the opposite direction of his dorm and gave Dawn an  
apologetic look, and left.  
  
Dawn groaned and said good-bye to Melvin.  
  
A/N: Okay, sorry that this chapter wasn't very good, but I'm writing fast because I've got 10 things to do! R/R please!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Short Chapter to keep you all interested...

Ch. 6-Short Chapter to keep you all interested unless it will make you uninterested in which case I'm screwed.  
  
The next day, Dawn met the group in the media center to start filming the soap opera (Dawn had written the script the night earlier seeing as how little work they accomplished.) She passed out the scripts and watched the expressions of the others as they scanned over the black lettering.  
  
"Well...what do you think?" Dawn asked nervously.  
  
Conner furrowed his eyebrows, "It's good," he said thoughtfully. "But, I think there are some changes you could make if you wanted to you know?" He rushed his words, not wanting to hurt the poor girl's feelings.  
  
"Yea, I mean, we were all suppose to work on this together anyways." Melvin added.  
  
"What are you people saying! I wrote my English final last year like the exact same way! Great minds think alike Dawnie!" Maggie giggled. Yet again.  
  
"Oh, um, okay. What do you think would be better?" Dawn smiled slightly, hiding her disappointment.  
  
Conner reassured her...kind of, "It's not that it's bad, Dawn.."  
  
"Really? 'Cause that's what it sounded like you were saying." She joked.  
  
************************************  
"Listen," Conner said, "We are obviously not gonna get this filmed today. Let's pick this up on Friday.  
  
As the four walked out of the studio, Dawn sighed, "We are getting nowhere!"  
  
"'Ey, don't be like that, we'll get this finished in record time." Conner smiled.  
  
"I'm not so sure."  
  
"Say, why don't you and I go to the park tomorrow and, um, you know, work on the script...you know, just the two of us."(A/N We can make it if we try –sings-)  
  
"Like a date?" Dawn nervously pushed her hair behind her ear, and then realized how clichéd that sentence just sounded.  
  
"What? No. I mean, if you want it to be, well, no, I guess not. Strictly professional, if that's what you want, and I will just stop talking right there..." Conner looked around nervously.  
  
"Sure Conner. Strictly professional as you put it. Let's meet at 1 at the center fountain in the park."  
  
Conner looked up, "Great!" He gave a broad smile, but was brought down to earth after processing her professional comment.  
  
"Well, see you then."  
  
"Yea."  
  
They each turned in different directions,feeling flutters surging through them.  
  
A/N: Okay, thanks so much to Abby (aka beta) for helping with this chapter. I didn't know how to set this up! You guys know the drill! 


	7. The Battle of the Condiments

A/N: Okay, at some point was somebody gonna tell me I spelled Connor's name incorrectly? Sorry about that! Also sorry that I haven't updated lately…studying for MCAS. I think I might change the rating to PG-13. It probably isn't needed, but just to be sure. Here's a longer chapter from the usual because I am overwhelmed with guilt.

Ch. 7- The Battle of the Condiments

Connor looked through everything in his closet until he found the perfect nice-yet-not-trying-to-hard casual look. 

'Okay. Breath Connor,' he thought to himself, 'Here it goes.' And he left for Dawn's dorm.

####

Dawn had found the perfect outfit, put on her lucky cherry lip-gloss and was walking back and forth in her dorm room, butterflies in her stomach, thankful she hadn't eaten yet.

&&&

Connor knocked on the door and waited for a good 11.5 seconds. Finally the door swung open, and out came an angel.

"Wow. Dawn! You look great." Connor looked her up and down.

"Chin up, Sullivan." Dawn giggled, and grabbed his hand. "C'mon."

The two walk to a nice park with a clear pond. Beautiful sunny day, exactly what LA weather should be like.

"Awwww," Dawn thought, "we should have brought a picnic! Oh well…where do you wanna start?"

"Uhh, how about when Dr. Levy finds Eleanor dead in the hospital filing closet. This is where it starts getting a little weird."

"How so?" Dawn asked, far away. She couldn't concentrate with him so close to her.

"Well it says the body of Eleanor was shot to death, but he found blood on the side of her which looked to be caused by a knife…and there were no gun wholes." Connor tried to explain. She smelled so good.

"Oh, how could I be so dense. Sorry." Dawn took her pencil and scratched that, "what else?"

Connor continued, "Well, you seem to have written about 6 different possible story-lines. Since we're only doing one episode, I think we should cut back to 2, maybe 3.

"Okay. I see what you mean."

After about an hour of re-writing a very flawed script, Dawn proposed they get a hot dog from the vendor.

"Sure, very hungry." Connor agreed. 

"Two please." Dawn asked.

The bald man with a tattoo of tweety bird on his arm handed them two delicious-looking hot dogs. 

"You want ketchup?" Dawn inquired.

"Ketchup on a hot dog? Crazy talk!" Connor taught.

"What do you mean? Ketchup is nature's condiment." Dawn argued.

"Ketchup is for burgers, mustard is the thing for hot dogs." Connor grabbed the Heinz bottle.

"Ewww, mustard! It's so yellow and…ick." Dawn described.

"Well, think what you like but mustard happens to be better than most meat toppings. cough KETCHUP cough."

"Hey!" Dawn pushed Connor playfully and Connor started chasing her. "You better not make me drop my food, Connor. $3.00 for a hot dog! Sheesh."

They ran bye the pond and stuck their feet in the luke-warm water.

"Cheap-skate!" Connor concluded.

"I am not! I just use my money wisely. Where as you probably spent your allowance as a kid buying new baseball cards." Dawn saw Connor spirits fall for a second, but they quickly rose.

"No such luck. My childhood was hell (A/N: teeheehee. Get it? I crack myself up…I'll stop now.)."

"Really? What happened?" Dawn asked, truly concerned.

"Well, when I was young," Connor thought how he was going to twist this around, "I was kidnapped for my whole childhood and most of my teenaged life."

"Oh Connor I'm so sorry." Dawn looked into his eyes.

"It's okay. I'm with my dad now and I know he loves me."

The stupid dad again.

"Why don't you like your father then?"

"Long story, don't really wanna get into all the gory details." 

"Oh, okay." Dawn was still penetrating those brown eyes with her blue ones (A/N: Does Dawn have green eyes or blue?)

They kept like that for a few seconds. Then moved closer…and closer, until their lips were touching. Dawn deepened the kiss and Connor was happy to help her out. Dawn gave a little moan, and then they broke the kiss.

"Wow." Is all Connor could say.

"Yeah," Dawn smiled, "should we head back to the dorm?"

"Oh, yeah, I've got class soon," Connor looked at his watch, "but plenty of time to walk to home."

They walked back hand-in-hand smiling. 

When they got back to Dawn's dorm room door, Connor said, " I hope you don't think the kiss was a mistake….had too many problems with girls like that."

Dawn reassured, "Oh no, not at all! I, er, hope we can do it, again sometime…" Dawn trailed off.

Conner gave a brilliant smile, "Great." 

He gave her a kiss and started walking off, "Gotta get to class, see you later Dawn."

"Okay," Dawn called back, as she drifted back into her room.

. 


	8. Gone

A/N: Okay, should I have more beating around the bush or get the secret out in the next chapter? You guys are great!  
  
Chapter 8-Gone  
  
Connor couldn't concentrate in class, all he could think of was her. She was so beautiful. Did she know how beautiful she was? He would have to tell her. Aaah! She smells really good! Like, like, oh he couldn't put a name on it, but it was good.  
  
"Connor? What did Shakespeare mean when he wrote...  
  
'Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind;  
  
And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.' ?  
  
Conner looked around uncomfortably, "Err, what was that?" Note to self: Never day-dream in this class...ever!

########  
  
Dawn was lying on her bed, thinking about him. He was good looking, bearing slight resemblances to Angel, of all people. It was a bit weird. She brushed that thought away and got a mental picture of those eyes. Those chocolate eyes.  
  
Bang Bang Bang  
  
The knock on the door forced Dawn to leave her trance and get to the door. It was Buffy!  
  
"Buffy? Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked her blonde sister.  
  
"Oh, just wanted to visit my lil' sister." Buffy smiled, and made herself at home.  
  
Dawn could see right through that plastic smile.  
  
"Buffy, what is the problem?" Dawn asked, concerned.  
  
"What are you talking about Dawnie? No problems." Buffy gave another fake smile.  
  
"Buffy, I'm your sister, you can't hide anything from me."  
  
Buffy faces finally broke that "grin" and she burst into tears.  
  
"It's gone, Dawn, it's all gone."  
  
Dawn's face became pale, "What's gone Buffy? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean everything, Dawn. The house, the car. If you'd call in a car They thing was ancient. Willow's gone to who knows where in Tibet to study Xander is with his new girlfriend Lily in San Francisco What are they gonna do there? Fight with the "charmed ones." Not likely! Giles and Andrew are in England, and you are here, and Spike! I haven't talked to him in years I'm just tired, Dawn, and I have nothing of my own, and I don't know HOW I will pay for your tuitions!"  
  
Dawn's mood disappeared in one little run-on sentence.  
  
"We'll find a way Buff, we always do." Dawn patted her sister.  
  
"How Dawn? How?" Buffy sniffled.  
  
"Well..." Dawn had a thought, "there's always Angel..."  
  
Buffy shook her head, "No, I couldn't ask him for money. It would be like begging."  
  
"He would understand. Just try, what's the worst that could happen."  
  
Buffy cringed, "Want me to answer that?"  
  
Dawn laughed, "Now there's the Buffy I know. Now, you just rest and I'll go get us some dinner, 'kay?"  
  
Buffy gave a tiny smile, "Okay."  
  
Dawn kissed Buffy on the cheek and turned to leave.  
  
She got out into the hall and looked around to make sure the hall was empty.  
  
She burst into tears. Dawn grabbed the school directory to look for his phone number...Suave, Senchez, Sullivan, Sullivan, SULLIVAN, CONNOR. Room 214 with the number listed.  
  
She picked up her cell phone, and talked through sporadic sniffles.  
  
"Hey, Connor? It's me, Dawn. Is this a bad time?"  
  
Like it? No? Review!


	9. Confessions Part 1

A/N: Oh my god, thank you all for your reviews, they really help me out. Anyways, just finished finals! Hurrah! More writing time hopefully! Hope this is good, I've never written the lovey dovey stuffy before.  
  
Connor had just gotten into his room when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" He asked with a sing-song tone.  
  
"Hey, Connor? It's me, Dawn. Is this a bad time?" You could tell by her voice she was trying her hardest not to start sobbing.  
  
"Oh my god, Dawn. Of course not. What happened?" Connor's stomach twisted as his mind thought of the worst things possible.  
  
"Um, I kind of can't talk here, I'm in the middle of the hallway." Dawn sniffled, "Connor? You still there?"  
  
Connor dropped the phone and ran up four flights of stairs to Dawn's room. He looked around the corridor to see his Dawn hanging up her phone and burying her face in her hand.  
  
"Dawn!" Connor shouted.  
  
Her head shot up hearing his voice.  
  
"Connor. Everything is ruined!"  
  
"Come on," Connor soothed, "Let's go down to my room."  
  
Dawn shook her head, "No. I've gotta get some food for my sister. She came to visit. I'm sorry I called, it was stupid." She searched her purse for her keys.  
  
Connor took her arm, "You can't drive when you're so upset. It's dangerous."  
  
Dawn gave a tiny smile, "That's sweet, but I'll be fine. Don't worry." She started to leave.  
  
"Oh no you don't. We're gonna pick up some Chinese, and then you're going to tell me what happened."  
  
Dawn gave a long sigh, realising that she wouldn't win, and nodded.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Connor took the brown paper bag, and the two left the take-out restaurant.  
  
"Oh my god, Dawn. I'm so sorry."  
  
Dawn looked down, "It's fine, I'll find a way. Me and Buffy always do."  
  
Connor needed to get through to her, "Listen, Dawn, if there's anything I can do to help, just say the word. My father has some money-"  
  
"No," Dawn cut him off, "I can't ask your father for money, I'll be fine. I have some connections. Buffy's ex can help me I think."  
  
Buffy's ex?  
  
"Do you really think her ex boyfriend would help her?" Connor asked  
  
"We've been through a lot, Connor. It's complicated."  
  
"Well, there's still the drive home." Connor offered.  
  
"I actually think I've had enough confessions for one day." Dawn sighed.  
  
They got in the car, and sat for a few moments, until Connor turned to face her.  
  
"Listen, Dawn. I just want to tell you this. I don't know where this relationship is going. I love being with you, and I love how you make me feel. If you asked me to jump off a bridge for you, I think I'd do it. I've never felt this way about anyone before."  
  
Dawn's stomach turned, "Connor, don't you think this is going a bit fast. If you're implying that you love me, than I don't think I'm ready for that yet."  
  
Connor turned back to the front, "No, I don't think this is love. At least, not yet, but if it turned into love...look, all I'm saying is. Give me a chance."  
  
Dawn smiled, "Of course I will. You give me butterflies in my stomach when you're near, I want to spend every minute with you. I think I can definitely give you a try."  
  
Both of the brunettes' faces lit up when their eyes met, soon following their lips. 


	10. Confessions Part 2

A/N: YAY!!!! Everyone is great! Your reviews make me one happy lil' camper. Just wanted to let people know that I'm going away next week...wait, why would you care? Oh well, on with the show....  
  
Chapter 10-Confessions Part 2  
  
Dawn walk in her room, "Hey there, look what I got?" showing the bag of Chinese.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Mmmm.that smells great." Her smile weakened little, "Dawn, about the little break-down earlier, I didn't mean to put pressure on you to-"  
  
"Buffy," Dawn cut the blonde off, "I know you'll always want what's best for me, and that we'll find a way to pay for everything, and for god's sake stop apologizing! It will all work out. Now eat!" Buffy sat on the bed open-mouthed. Dawn took an egg roll and stuffed it in her mouth.  
  
"Heeey!" Buffy giggled.  
  
#############  
  
Connor paced around his dorm room. Should he go ask Angel for money? Should he not? Would Angel give him money? Probably not...oh, he had to try.  
  
#############  
  
"So, who's the guy?" Buffy said through a mouth full of chicken and broccoli.  
  
Dawn swallowed, "Uh, what guy?"  
  
Buffy chuckled, "Don't play dumb. I saw your face when you came in the door. You're head over heals in l-"  
  
"Okay, don't say it. 'Cause I'm not in love! I'm in like!" Dawn stuffed some rice into her mouth.  
  
"Okay, Dawnie. Just an expression...so, is he cute?"  
  
Dawn smiled, "Yeah, and he's smart, and sweet, and everything."  
  
"Sounds like a regular Prince Charming." Buffy hugged her sister, "Just be careful Dawn...do you use, you know..." Buffy couldn't get the words out, "you know...protection?"  
  
Dawn's face burned up, "Ugh Buffy! No. I mean yes. I mean, we haven't ever done it yet!"  
  
Buffy wrapped her arm around her little sister in mock-concern, "Look, just want you to be safe and all."  
  
"Okay, can we stop having this conversation now please?" Dawn begged.  
  
"Dawn, just joking with ya, you know?" Buffy giggled.  
  
Dawn blushed even more.  
  
################  
  
Connor walked into the doors of Wolfram and Hart and walked over to a blonde vampire's desk.  
  
"Is Angel here, Harmony?" Connor asked, peering into his father's office.  
  
"Yeah, I'll let him know you're here." Harmony said cheerfully.  
  
"Actually, can I just go in? It will only be a minute."  
  
"Well...okay."  
  
Connor walked into the spacious office and sat in a very comfy looking chair, and waited until his father realized he was their.  
  
Angel closed the portfolio and turned around, started by the sight of seeing his son in his office.  
  
"Connor," he began, "What are you doing here?" Had he changed his mind about the whole not wanting to slay demons thing?  
  
"Look, before you get the wrong idea, I'm not here to tell you that I'm back in the fang gang or anything." Connor put straight out.  
  
Angel's brood got a little more broodier if that was possible, "Okay then, what are you doing here?"  
  
Connor gave a long sigh, "Well, you see, there's this friend that, er, is having," he searched for the right word, "financial difficulty, and I really wanna help her and-"  
  
"Ah ha," Angel had a smug face on, "It's a her?"  
  
"Does that really matter?" Connor snapped.  
  
Angel put his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, sorry. So, you want me to lend you some money?"  
  
"Please, I am begging you!"  
  
Angel though for a moment, then smiled, "Okay, Connor. I'll give you the money, if you join the team again."  
  
Connor groaned, he was tired of fighting crime. He'd been fighting it his entire life! He wanted his average Joe lifestyle. He thought for a moment. But he had to do this, for Dawn, so she could have the best.  
  
"Okay, fine. Now will you just write out a nice little check so I can leave?" Connor glared.  
  
"Alright, alright, hold your horses." Angel reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a check book.  
  
"Here, Son." Angel handed the piece of paper.  
  
"Thanks, Dad. I appreciate it." Connor admitted.  
  
"Yeah, I know. We were never ones for the mushy stuff though. So go on and give her the money." Angel smiled.  
  
Connor returned the grin and walked happily out of the law office. 


	11. Confessions Part 3

A/N: Okay, I think it's time to stop beating 'round the bush. Here we go!

Ch.11-Confessions Part 3

The next morning Buffy woke up early. She was thinking about money again. How could she tell Dawn to drop out of school? She couldn't. There was only one thing to do. Angel.

She hopped out of Dawn's twin bed, slipped on some sneaks and a sweatshirt, and headed off campus.

#######

"Harmony! Get me the Vitti file?" Angel yelled into the speaker.

"God, Angel, you don't have to scream." Harmony whimpered, "Oh, by the way, _Buffy_ is here."

"Buffy?" Angel whispered to himself, then spoke, "Okay, bring her in."

Slicking back his brown hair with the ever so stylish saliva a la Angel, Buffy walked in, examining the posh office.

"Pretty slick, Angel." Buffy smiled, and walked over for a hug.

"Hey, Buffy, what are you doing here?"

Buffy frowned, "Here in L.A. with Dawn. I kind of need to ask you something."

"Sure, anything." Angel flashed a Crest strip whitened smile.

The blonde shifted her body for a few seconds, then finally blurted out, "OkayAngel.YouknowIwouldn'twannalikemakeitsoundlikeIwasbeggingbutIkindofamLook,DawnandIneedmoney.fast." Tears were running down her cheeks now.

"Buffy, calm down. Lucky for my vampire hearing or I wouldn't understand a word you just said. Of course I lend you some money." Angel frowned at seeing his Buffy so weak.

Buffy sighed in relief, then ran up to the vampire. "Thanks, Angel. I love you."

"I love you to, Buffy," Angel gave another hug, "Look, while we're both here, why don't we grab Dawn and go out for brunch. Pancakes all day at IHOP."

"Sure, why not. Thanks again, Angel."

"No problem, Buffy."

#############

Dawn woke up, to find Buffy not in her bed. Think she'd gone out for a morning run, Dawn pushed the thought away, and got into total &schlep mode, throwing her hair up into a messy bun and flipping on her lap top.

'Thank god for the weekend,' thought Dawn.

Then she heard a knock at the door. Groaning she got up to answer it, finding Connor at the other end.

"Connor, what are you doing up this early on the weekend?" joked Dawn.

"Oh, sorry. I knew it was too early," he said more to himself, "but I just couldn't wait."

"Couldn't wait for what?" Dawn laughed, viewing his behavior.

"To show you this," Connor said proudly, "Don't ask me where I got it. Just know it was from no shady character on the street."

Dawn took the envelope and took out the check. Her eyes grew double their size, "Oh my god. Connor, those are a lot of zeros."

"Now you and your sister are gonna be fine." Connor encouraged, noticing Dawn's distressed face, "Whatsa matter?"

"Look, Connor. I can't accept this. This is a lot of money, if you hadn't noticed. Surely your family needs it." Dawn started handing the check back.

"Dawn, my father has more money then anyone would ever admit. If you don't take this, I'll go crazy. Please, take it."

"No, no. I can't jus-"

"DAWN! Take it!!!" Connor yelled.

Dawn went back a few paces, looking into his eyes. He wouldn't take no for an answer. She looked further in...

"Okay." She said calmly, smiling, "Do you wanna come in?"

Connor's face lit up, "sure."

#########

"No! I'm not doing it." Dawn shouted gleefully.

"Aw, come on. Pllleeeeaaasee!" Connor pouted.

"Ugh...fine!" Dawn walked out into the hallway. She looked around for some random person. Ah ha.

"Yeah! Well fuck you!" She yelled at some red head in the showers, then ran back into the room, "You're so immature, Connor."

"Hey! Truth or Dare was you're idea! Now who's immature?"

"Fine fine." Dawn concluded, then curled up next to Connor, "I forgive you for you're immaturity."

"I will never win, will I?" Connor asked, laughing.

"Nope. Never." Dawn looked up at him, moving towards him.

"I can live with that," Connor concluded, kissing Dawn lightly on the mouth.

"Good." Dawn kissed him back with a deep, passionate force.

Connor took control and ran his fingers through her beautiful brown locks, pushing her down onto the bed slightly. He looked up at her, mentally questioning if she wanted this, only to see her nodding. That was all he needed, he tugged at her shirt, kissing her between tugs....

###########

"This is her room right here." Buffy showed Angel, "Come on in."

She turned the knob and burst into the room, "Hey Miss Rip Van Win---oh my god."

The two brunettes' heads looked up.

"Shit Buffy." Dawn fixed her shirt.

"Connor!?" Angel looked astonished.

"Dad..." Connor trailed off.

"Wait, you're _Connor_ Connor?" Dawn looked back and forth.

"And you're _Buffy_ Buffy's sister,_ Dawn_ Dawn."

"So, you're a demon guy. Great. Must be a Summers thing to be attracted to guys that will never work out."

"Wait," Connor looked confused, "If anything this will be better, Dawn. No scary, meet the family stuff."

"No, Connor. See, I am trying to get away from the abnormal. I want a normal life."

"That's great! I want to be as far away from demons as possible. I can be a regular Joe!" Connor assured.

Angel coughed, "Well, um, actually...."

"Oh, no." Connor shot up at his father, "You're actually saying that I can't be with the woman I lo-..That I want to be because of that stupid fighting evil deal? You choose now to be a selfish prick?"

"Connor, I think you're being selfish. Innocent people need us. This would never work anyway." Angel swallowed his sympathy. He had to make him understand.

Connor turned back to Dawn, "Dawn. Are you saying that we can't ever be together because of this?" He made her look into his eyes.

Dawn looked up, tears swelling up, "I'm sorry, I can't do this right now. I just-can't do this." She stood up and walked out of the dorm room.

"Dawn wait!" Connor started to stand.

Buffy pushed him down, "Hey, just chill. This is the older sister's cue. You need to get off some steam, I'll be back." She walked out to follow her sister.

Father and son stood there, glaring at each other.

#################

A/N2: Just noticed Dawn's acting a bit like Buffy, but hey, she kinda is made out of Buffy, so...

&SCHLEP-You know, when all you do all day is watch TV or eat or go on the computer. Not even bothering to change or take a shower. Activities may vary....


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, you guys, I'm going away for a week and doubt there will be anywhere to upload, but I will update as _soon _as I get back. Just to let you know I am not dead....


	13. Sisterly Bonding

A/N:Hey! I'm back!

Chapter 13: Sisterly Bonding

Buffy walked out of the dorm into the night, looking around for a particular brunette. See looked over at a bench and found Dawn staring out on to space, puffy-eyed.

"Hey there," Buffy took Dawn out of her thoughts, or lack there of, and sat on the bench.

They sat in silence for a moment, then Dawn finally spoke up,

"Oh, Buffy. I really thought he was perfect. He was smart, witty, and totally hot, but the big thing: NO SUPERNATURAL." Dawn sobbed into her protective sister.

"Dawn, look, I want you to listen to me." Buffy pushed Dawn up for eye-contact, "If this is how you want things to happen, never seeing Connor again, which would limit seeing Angel again, and that would sometimes mean bumping into Connor."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked, wiping the tears off her face.

"Well, Angel kind of offered me a job, at Wolfram & Hart, and it's a lot of money, Dawn." Buffy revealed.

"Hey! That's great, Buffy. We totally livin' the dream." Dawn smiled, then, remembering what this conversation was about, buried her head in Buffy once more.

"I just don't know what to do, Buffy!" Dawn muffled.

Buffy started, "Dawn," the younger sister looked up, "I know it seems like you'll never get over him, but you will. You've known him for how long? A week, two weeks? I don't know, but you'll get over him with a little help from the good people down at Ben n' Jerry's....unless you love him."

"What?" Dawn asked, not believing that her older sister, Buffy, is talking about love.

Buffy looked at Dawn, "When you love somebody and they go away there's a place in your heart that can never be filled, even if you meet some-one new. Do you love him, Dawn?" Buffy was still looking into her sister's eyes.

They held that contact for a moment or two, then Dawn quickly looked down.

"No, of course not. I mean, like you said, we've only known each other for like a week. That's impossible. It was just a silly infatuation. In fact, I'm so over him. Let's get some food, eh?" Dawn stood up, avoiding eye-contact with her sister.

Buffy just smirked knowingly and nodded, "How 'bout some fancy schmancy place. On me."

"Great." Dawn smiled, "I'll run up and get our stuff."

"Wait, Dawn!" Buffy grabbed Dawn's arm, "I'll get it. God knows I need the exercise. The whole, not being "The Chosen one" or two or whatever. Anyways, I'll get 'em."

"Okay, okay. Just hurry up, I'm starving."

Buffy ran up to the room, opening the door, to still see the two brooding brooders...brooding.

"Man, I can feel the love in this room." Buffy commented, searching under the bed for her purse.

"It's all your fault." Connor spat at Angel.

"Connor, we need to help people, save their lives! All you can think about is this one girl?! Oh come on! You hardly know her!"

"Well, you know her, and her sister. The latter very...intimately."

"And she is still in the room boy." Buffy slipped into her shoes.

"Listen!" Angel yelled, "Get it through your head. It's just college! You'll find others."

"When did you become so cold, Angel?" Buffy asked, frowning.

"I'm not, I mean, Buff-"

She cut him off.

"No, really. You were once in love, Angel. In fact, you were thrice in love. Surely you can think of him in love with my sister."

"Buffy," Angel nervously laughed, "It's not like Connor's in love with Dawn."

"I think he can speak for himself, Angel." Buffy turned to Connor, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well do you love Dawn?"

Connor walked over to Angel and whispered, almost pleaded, "Of course I love her. I want to spend every minute with her," Connor turned back to Buffy smiling, "I want to marry her and have little ba-"

"Woah! My sister, remember? No talking like that."

"Connor," Angel asked again, "You really love her?"

"I do."

"Well, I don't know what to say,or what's going to happen, but I guess I understand now."

Suddenly Angel's pants started vibrating, singing _Mandy_ by Barry Manilow.

"Please tell me that's a cell phone, Angel." Buffy joked.

"Ah, stupid things." Angel grumbled taking the cell out of his pocket, "I'm sorry, I've got to go." And then he just walked out.

Buffy headed for the door, "That makes two of us, I'm goin' for Italian. And Connor?" He turned his head towards her, "She loves you too."

Buffy walked out of the room.

Connor sparkled, heading for the flower shop.


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

A/N: Hey. I know, I hate it when I get a chapter update and it's just an author's note, but I just wanted to reassure people that I'm still alive. I've been swamped in school work, and I do have a bit of a chapter already, so I will update soon! Peace and Love!


	15. Don't You Love Me?

A/N: You know that dreamy state you get in after like 5 hours at the beach? Well, I'm in it right now, and it's wonderful to just write! I'd like to thank Daybreak for bringing the idea to my attention.

Ch. 15- Don't You Love Me?

"Thank you, and have a nice day" the florist smiled as Connor walked out of the little flower shop.

&&&&&&

"Finished." Dawn exhaled as she closed her eyes, basking in the glory of finishing her English paper.

Dawn looked up to see Buffy coming in with a brilliant smile.

"And why are we so Smiley McSmiles-a-lot today?" Dawn asked.

"Because, dear sister, I have found me an apartment! These flyers were all over." Buffy pulled out a paper and handed it to dawn.

"This is great Buffy. Finally, a room to my own again." Dawn joked.

"Hey, I don't know if I trust you alone anymore, not after the position I saw you and Connor in last night," Buffy smiled, then seeing Dawn's now sunken expression, apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry Dawn, I should have known it's way too soon to talk about it."

"Naw," the brunette tried to shrug off her glum expression, "Not a problem. Really."

Dawn saw she was obviously not convincing Buffy, let alone herself.

"I'm going for a walk."

"When will you be back?" asked Buffy.

"Oh, soon. Just going to get some air. Been writing this paper all day. It's in the printer if you wanna take a look."

"Well, Okay," Buffy approved, "But be back soon! I want to tell you all about this apartment!"

"Alright. Bye."

&&&&&&

Dawn was a mess, and she knew it. Her paper might have distracted her today, but what about tomorrow? And the next day? And right now, as she was sitting on the curb?

She closed her eyes, and kept on replaying last night in her head. The highs and the lows. Her thoughts kept coming back to those kisses. Those amazing kisses.

"Connor…" she whispered to herself, almost pleading to nobody for him.

Dawn opened her eyes, now realizing the tears running down her cheeks.

Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind, "Aw, what's the matter, little girl?"

She turned around, then gasped, as she saw the toothy vampire towering over her. Dawn sprang up, then dug her fingers through her purse looking for a stake.

"You're real pretty," the beast advanced closer, as Dawn began to panic.

'Come on, Dawnie. You've killed tons of these.' She kept on telling herself.

Finally she found the stake in her bag, and slowly lifted her arm up.

She screamed as she moved the stake towards the vampire's heart, but her wrist was caught by the surprisingly strong arms of him.

"Oh come on, little girl. Is that the best you've got?" He grinned, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, and leaned into her neck.

Dawn whimpered, "Please."

"Dawn!" A voice yelled from the other side of the street.

Connor pushed the vampire out of the way and tackled him to the ground.

"Stake!" he commanded Dawn, and she tossed him the wood.

He pushed the stake through the vamp's heart, and cleaned the dust off his clothes, then, remembering his company, swiveled around to see the gorgeous woman behind him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Dawn began to walk away.

Connor's heart sank, "That's it? 'I'm fine. Thank you'?"

"What else am I supposed to say, Connor?"

"Well, I don't know. I just…where are we, Dawn?"

"Buffy's waiting for me." She turned again.

Connor grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, "I think she can wait 5 minutes."

"Let go of me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because of that!" Dawn pointed to the pile of dust below their feet.

"Dawn," Connor pulled her closer, "Look into my eyes, Dawn."

Dawn couldn't help but follow his command, she was helpless.

"This can't be what this is about. And if it is, it is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"You know how it is, Connor. You want to be normal too."

"Why can't we be abnormal together?"

"We just can't!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Dawn! I love you!"

Dawn looked up into Connor's beautiful eyes.

"What?"

"I said-I love you." He repeated softer, and leaned into her lips.

Dawn shook off his grip and backed away, "Look, I just can't do this."

"But why!"

Her eyes refused to meet hers.

"Don't you love me, Dawn?"

She turned her now tear stricken face, and walked away from his.

&&&&&&

A/N: Sorry for the bad chapter title. I hope it didn't suck. Reviews? Oh! It feels good to be back!


End file.
